


Loranna's Little Secret

by one_who_sees_all



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_who_sees_all/pseuds/one_who_sees_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super hot girl getting it on with her special friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loranna's Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



As Loranna stepped into her house, she knew she needed him now. It had been such a long time since she had exercised him. She needed to clean and revitalize her lifestyle, and tonight he would do those things for her. A few minutes later, she opened the door and grabbed him desperately. She had known he would be eager for her to use him. His life was dull and empty without her; she gave him an electric feeling that had him gasping in air. She was in a rush to start things off unspooling him with practiced strokes. Then came the electric jolt as she plugged his hard prong firmly into her socket filling his bag. She followed by pulling back and taking him firmly in her hand. She turned him on with a flick and then started slowly pushing and pulling. Her steady rhythm had him sucking her smooth surfaces. She finally began to pant her face growing red with heat and exertion. He carefully sucked deeply on the crevices that lined her home and gently pulling on even her remotest corners. Before long, he began vibrating from deep within the waves curling through his handle to her hand and into her body. Now every pull brought him to her chest where he tenderly rubbed her breasts. She became more and more tense, and he became hotter and hotter until with a lurch they both stopped their world freezing in a dizzying fall until exhaustion overcame them. His bag gently fell as she released his handle and collapsed across the bed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They lay recovering until Loranna got up carefully wrapped his line back up and returned her vacuum to his closet.


End file.
